The benefits of wireless communications have steadily increased over the years, especially as technology has provided a large growth in portable computing power. Specifically, notebook computers, or “laptops,” have become prevalent in today's fast-paced society. Although overall costs associated with computer manufacturing have reduced in recent years, the complexity of conventionally available wireless communication devices for use with portable computers has typically left associated expenses relatively high.
One of the more common techniques typically used for wireless communication with notebook computers is connecting a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) device to a card slot in the notebook computer. This approach typically calls for the card to follow the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standard used in notebook computer slots, which, unfortunately, requires one of the few available slots to be continuously occupied in order for wireless communication to take place. In addition, the complexity of the electrical interconnections required for PCMCIA interfaces or similar type interfaces typically drives up manufacturing costs, as well as the complexity of the interface between the PCMCIA connections of the computer and the wireless communication device. In addition, the close proximity of conventional PCMCIA card slots to the motherboard of the PC typically results in some radio frequency (RF) signal interference between the components located on the motherboard and the PCMCIA device.
Another approach to portable wireless communication is the implementation of wireless communication equipment into the casing of portable computers, along with the usual computing circuitry. In fact, many computer manufacturers offer “wireless ready” portable computers with antenna circuitry for transmitting and receiving radio communication signals already built-in to the computer. With this approach, the antenna circuitry is hard-wired into the computer's circuitry and is employed when a transceiver is installed, either externally or embedded with the computer's circuitry.
Unfortunately, high costs-associated with this approach may often deter consumers from purchasing such systems. For example, the manufacturing costs associated with hard-wiring an antenna and transceiver circuitry into a portable computer is typically quite high. In addition, such circuitry is typically complex and must be shielded from the computer's processor to prevent potential signal interference, both of which can further increase costs. Moreover, government communications agencies in most countries require certification of such radio devices. As such, once the antenna and/or the transceiver circuitry are installed in a portable computer, these agencies often require that the entire computer now be certified. As a result, each type of portable computer or desktop computer that is “wireless ready” typically has to go through the hassle and associated expense of being certified, thus increasing the cost and time to market.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a wireless communications device for use with a portable computer that does not suffer from the deficiencies found in the prior art.